Shawn the Archiologist
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Shawn finds himself, jules, and Gus kidnapped by thugs that want an ancient artifact and they are using Shawn as leverage to get to his mother. Can the psychic save himself and his friends before its too late?
1. 1987

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Ok. So I thought I'd write a story slightly based off of the second National Treasure movie. Except Shawn gets himself into trouble instead. Also Jules knows Shawn's secret.

Chapter 1: 1987

Shawn found himself exploring the beach. He wandered into a cave. He didn't know where he was but he knew he was in trouble. If his dad found out, he was sure he would be grounded til the end of the century. His flashlight went dark. Shawn didn't like the dark.

He slid on a rock and fell all the way down to the bottom of the cave. He found a corner and crawled to it and sat there with his head buried in his knees. It would be dark soon. He was supposed to be home by five.

An hour or so later he heard foot steps and people calling his name.

"Shawn!" called the gruff voice of his father. "Shawn!" His flashlight beam fell inside the dark cave. It fell on top of Shawn's brown hair. "Shawn."

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Shawn asked looking up from his spot.

"Looking for you, kiddo. What happened?"

"I was exploring. Then my flashlight died. Then I fell and hurt my ankle. Then I got scared." Shawn said as tears slid down his face. Henry climbed down the cave. He picked him up.

"It's ok, kiddo. Let's take you home and make sure your ok." Henry said carrying Shawn out of the cave. "Mom made your favorite Pineapple pizza for dinner."

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Present day

Shawn awoke in a large office. There were two people on the chairs next to him. Juliet was handcuffed to his left hand and Gus was handcuffed to his right hand. Both we're starting to wake up.

"You guys ok?" Shawn asked.

"We're fine." Jules said.

"What happened?" Gus asked.

"I think we were kidnapped." Shawn said.

"Why? We're not working any cases." Gus said.

"I don't know Gus. I'm not a mind reader." Shawn said.

"No that's just what you tell everybody."

"Look we'll get out. It's probably someone trying to get to my dad." Shawn said.

"I should be doing my work right now, Shawn."

"Dude, this is so not my fault."

"Stop fighting with each other." Juliet said. "We need to concentrate on getting out of here."

"Good idea, Jules." The office doors opened. Three big men walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ted and his goons and Charlie and Savannah

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ted and his goons and Charlie and Savannah

Chapter 2:

The biggest man turned to the other two.

"I thought I told you to just grab Spencer."

"He was never alone. These two were always with him. So we grabbed them too."

"Idiots. The purpose was so we didn't raise suspicion. Now you've kidnapped a cop and a sidekick." They turned to look at Shawn, Gus, and Jules."Alright, so it looks like we've got a party now."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jules asked.

"Patience Detective." They uncuffed them and told them to stand together. Normally, Shawn would have some sort of comment but these men were big and they had really big guns. They did what they were told.

The leader motioned for one of the guys. He put a gun to Shawn's head. He motioned to the other guy who opened the door. A woman walked in with another man. They were followed by two others with really big guns.

The woman had long, brown hair, and hazel eyes like Shawn. She looked to be about 50. The man had red hair and green eyes. He was about the same age.

"Ted!" The woman said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Take me to the artifact."

"Gees, Ted. We told you that we couldn't do that." The man said.

"What's he doing here?"

"He was with her."

"You idiots can't do anything right." He turned back to the woman. "Now Violet, you have a choice. You can either take me to the artifact or…" He stepped aside to reveal Shawn and the Big-Gun man. "Shawnee boy gets a bullet in his head."

"Mom!"

"Oh my god! Shawn!"

"Come on man, is it really necessary to drag the kid into this." The man asked.

"Shut up, Charlie." Another man came in with a feisty, red headed girl. "I'd hate for Savannah to have the same fate."

Shawn's cell phone started ringing. They all looked at him. Ted reached into Shawn's pocket and pulled it out. He looked at the caller ID and smiled before he answered it.

"Hello, Henry. Shawn can't come to the phone right now. Can I give him a message?"

"Ted! What are you doing with Shawn?"

"Giving your wife a proposition. She either takes me to the artifact or Shawn dies. Her choice."

"I wanna talk to him." Ted placed the phone to Shawn's ear.

"Say hi to Daddy Shawn."

"Dad." Shawn said.

"Shawn, are you alright?"

"We're all fine."

"Alright. Don't worry, son. I'll get you back." Henry said.

"Ain't that sweet. Now you've get to answer one more question: Who do you love more, your son or your ex-wife. I'll call back with farther instructions later." Ted hung up the phone. "Let's get started shall we. You two lead the way to the artifact."

"Ted, please don't do this. Shawn didn't do anything to you."

"Your wrong, Violet." Ted said. "I need him in order for my plan to work." They walked out the door and the building.


	3. SBPD

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: SBPD

Henry walked into the SBPD. He ignored the pleas for a visitor's pass and marched right into Chief Vick's office.

"We've got a problem."

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"Shawn's been kidnapped."

"What?"

"Along with Gus and that blond detective."

"Alright, Henry calm down. We'll find the culprit."

"His name is Ted."

"What?"

"The kidnapper's name is Ted." Henry said. "As in Violet's ex."

"Alright, we'll see what we can do."

"Their fine. He's scared."

"What?"

"He's scared. Their in trouble." Henry said, a look of genuine concern crossing his face. "Now we all know Shawn would never admit he was scared unless he was truly in trouble."

"Alright. Let's get on this case." The chief said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4:

Ted and his guys pushed Shawn and the others outside. They stopped on a rock and untied them.

"We're not really equipped for this." Shawn said.

"We don't care. Keep walking." They pushed Shawn, Gus, Jules, and Savannah into the middle of the group. Gus leaned into Shawn.

"This is bad, Shawn."

"I know."

"What do they even want us for anyway?" Jules asked.

"As far as I can tell, leverage." Shawn said. "As long as they have us, my mom and Charlie have to do what they say."

Up in the front of the group, Ted was having almost the same conversation with Shawn's mother.

"Let Shawn and his friends go and I'll show you the artifact."

"Too late, you had your chance." Ted said.

"But why, Shawn?"

"Because I need a psychic to tell me where to go."

"Oh, I'll tell you where to go." Violet said.

"Now, now Vi." Ted looked at his men. "You two bring Spencer here." They grabbed Shawn and pushed him forward.

"Watch it." Shawn said as he faced Ted.

"Alright. Here's the deal. You tell me where the artifact is or I'll kill your little girlfriend."

"What makes you think I know?" Shawn said.

"Your psychic, are you not?"

"That's what this is about. Do you really believe in that stuff?"

"Cut the crap, Spencer." He grabbed Jules and held a knife to her throat. "Do whatever it is you do or she dies."

"Ok. Ok." Shawn placed his fingers to his temples. "I sense a dark, damp, space." He started flailing about. He threw himself against a rock. "Ah. Ah. Gusss! Oh, it burns." He picked himself up off the rock. He clutched a small rock in his hand. He stumbled over to stairs. "The spirits say we have to go up."

"Then, that is the way we should go." Ted grabbed Juliet's arm. "You're going to stay by me, sweetheart."


	5. love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Love

Shawn led the way up the stairs. His mother followed him with Charlie. Gus and Savannah were next to Shawn.

"What are you doing, Shawn?" Gus asked.

"It's called winging it, Gus."

"You can't actually know where this thing is."

"Gus, don't be a canal digger. Of course, I don't know where it is but if I don't do anything we're all dead. I'm playing along."

"This psychic stuff's gotten us into more trouble then its worth."

"Work with me here." Shawn said. "I'm not about to lose Jules now."

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Gus said.

"That depends on where these stairs go."

"They lead to a cave. The cave is the entrance to the site." Savannah said.

"Right, I knew that." Shawn said scaling the last few stairs. "Are you with me Gus?" He held out his fist. Gus bumped fist with Shawn.

"Le's do this."

The others came to a stop in front of them. Ted pulled Juliet to the front of the cave with him.

"This is it? These stairs lead nowhere?"

"No. The stairs led to a creepy cave where inside you'll find the artifact. Can I have my girlfriend back now?" Ted shoved Jules at Shawn who caught her. Ted rushed inside.

"You ok?" Shawn asked looking for any marks.

"I'm fine." Shawn pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this but seen as we may be dead before this day is over, I should do this now." Shawn opened his hand to reveal a ring. Jules gasped. Shawn grabbed her hand and dropped down to his knee. "Marry me, Jules?"

"Oh, Shawn." Jules said looking at the ring on her finger. There was a half carat stone in the middle surrounded by four little stones. "Yes." She kissed him.

"Spencer!" Ted said coming out of the cave. "There's nothing there."

"That's because that's just the entrance."

"Then, what are you waiting for let's go."


End file.
